


Gifts of a Lifetime

by Orrymain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Holidays, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-07
Updated: 2003-12-07
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrymain/pseuds/Orrymain
Summary: Jack gives a small child a gift of a lifetime, one that deeply affects Daniel!





	Gifts of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Gifts of a Lifetime

### Gifts of a Lifetime

#### by Orrymain

Date Archived: 12/07/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Story, Angst, Romance, Relationship, Slash, Holiday Fic  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive:   
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: Jack gives a small child a gift of a lifetime, one that deeply affects Daniel!   


* * *

Gifts of a Lifetime  
Author: Orrymain  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html Category: Slash, Angst, Romance, Holiday, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13  
Season: 6 - Holiday Season  
Spoilers: None  
Size: 25kb, short story  
Written: November 30, December 6, 2003 Archive: Area52, Comfort Zone, FanFiction.Net, Cartouche, AlphaGate, TheBoy Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally! Summary: Jack gives a small child a gift of a lifetime, one that deeply affects Daniel! Notes: Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Drdjlover, Starshadow! 

Gifts of a Lifetime  
by Orrymain 

Jack laughed loudly, "Yeah, same to you. Thanks for the help," and walked outside the small shop in the local neighborhood mall. 

"Danny, I got it! Took some doing, but I managed to charm that gal into letting me have the last one!" 

Jack was pleased with himself. The two lovers were Christmas shopping, and had found the most adorable holiday figurine, a pretty blonde standing by her motorcycle, holding her helmet in her hand. Several small holiday packages were loaded on the back of the cycle. 

Jack and Daniel had agreed the figurine would make a great gift for Sam, but just as they had been about to pick it up, a woman in her thirties had reached in front of them, taking the last one on the shelf. 

Daniel had left Jack to try and talk the gal into letting them have the gift. Having witnessed lots of frustrated, silly arguments amongst customers that day, Daniel hadn't felt like arguing over the potential present. 

"It's supposed to be a fun time of year," Daniel had said, and then he added, "I'm going outside. Ma'am, if you really want it, that's okay. We'll find something else. Don't be a jerk, Jack," and then Daniel had exited. 

Outside the store, relishing his victory, Jack noticed Daniel wasn't really paying attention. In fact, he was self-hugging and watching something very intently. 

"Danny, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing," Daniel spoke softly. 

Jack looked in the direction that Daniel was focused on. There was a small outdoor skating rink set up for the holidays. It was very festive, with snowmen and decorated Christmas trees all around. There was a North Pole at the end, with a throne and a Santa seated there. 

Parents were watching their kids of all ages skating, some doing nothing more than falling down a lot, but everywhere, there was laughter and smiles. It was the complete opposite of the stores in the strip mall where things were more intense. 

Jack looked again at Daniel, trying to figure out the precise location where his lover's eyes were focused. He followed the path carefully, and then he saw. 

Though they were in the Springs, in an area frequented by friends and co-workers who lived out that way, Jack decided "to heck with it" and put his left arm around Daniel's waist, tugging him to him, and placing a quick kiss on his cheek. Jack's need to comfort his lover outweighed the risk of being discovered. 

It was all Jack dared to do, but he hoped it would be enough to let his lover know he wasn't alone, and that Jack understood. Daniel smiled for a moment before turning his head back and sighing in sadness. 

"Look at him, Jack. I recognize that look. I know what that means." 

Since he had walked out of the store, Daniel had been watching a young boy, standing all alone by the rink. He remembered having seen the youngster when they had first arrived, in the exact same position. The child looked to be six or seven years old, and had that same light brown, almost a dark blond, shaggy hair that Daniel had as a young boy. 

No one had talked to the child who was dressed all-too-lightly considering the light snow that was falling. The boys' arms were wrapped around himself, not unlike Daniel's were as he and Jack watched. 

"Danny, you don't know that ..." 

Daniel walked a few steps away, "Don't say it, Jack. Gawd, do you know how many times people walked away from me? They probably did the same thing you are now. Oh no, there can't be anything wrong. He's probably just waiting for someone and then he'll go on the ride ... then he'll smile." 

Daniel paused, "I know that look. He's waiting for someone all right, but I doubt he gets to smile. Let's go home, Jack," Daniel walked towards the F350 vehicle which was parked halfway down the long parking aisle. 

Jack watched as Daniel walked swiftly forward, but then he turned to look again at the boy. Taking a deep breath, Jack moved towards the rink, stopping next to the boy. 

"Hey, looks like fun." 

"I guess so," the child said shyly. 

"Haven't you been skating before?" 

The boy shook his head. 

"Well, trust me, it's lots of fun. Nothing like falling on your butt a few times to get your juices flowing." 

The boy laughed, not a big laugh, but nevertheless, a laugh that made Jack smile. 

"You're funny." 

"I've been told that. Where are your folks?" 

"Mrs. Smith is inside with Brian and Margaret." 

"Mrs. Smith?" 

"She takes care of me. My parents died last year in a fire. Fluffy died, too." 

"Your cat?" 

The boy nodded, his hands moving up to wipe away a tear he tried to hide from Jack, but Jack put down his packages and kneeled down. He took out a handkerchief, and wiped the boy's tears away. 

"I had a cat once, too. Never liked it, but darn if I didn't cry like a baby when he died." 

"You did? Mrs. Smith said little boys shouldn't cry." 

"Well, I'm sure she means well, but, she's wrong. I cry all the time, and I'm in the United States Air Force." 

The boy's eyes widened, "You are? Do you fly those big planes?" 

"I have. Not so much any more, but sometimes. See, look," Jack showed the boy his handkerchief. 

Last year, Daniel had gifted his lover with a specially made present -- a set of three white handkerchiefs, embroidered with F-15's in blue on one side, and the Air Force emblem on the other. 

"Wow, that's neat," the boy raved. 

Jack had treasured the simple gift. One of the handkerchiefs had been lost on a trip through the Stargate; another had been torn and stained during one of their nightmarish times on Earth; this was his last one. He had vowed to keep the cherished gift with him always. 

"Here, you take it." 

"You ... you mean it?" 

"Yeah, keep it to dry those tears. I can get another," Jack reassured the boy. 

"Thank you, Mister." 

"Jack. My name is Jack. What's yours?" 

"Danny. Danny Hopkins." 

Jack glanced away, the name almost doing him in. 

"Well, Danny, it's nice to meet you. Wanna go skating while we wait for Mrs. Smith?" 

"She'll get mad." 

"I'll take care of it. Do you trust me?" 

The boy considered a moment, and then looked down at the gift and back up at Jack. He let loose with a giant grin, and nodded. 

Jack took the boy's hand and bought two tickets and rented the skates. "Okay, just hang on, and remember, falling down is a sign of learning. I do it all the time." 

"They'll laugh at me," the boy looked at all the other kids in the rink, and the parents lining the rails. 

"Danny, listen to me. Never worry about what other people think. Not ever. The only one you have to think about is Danny, making sure that whatever you do, is the right thing for you. If they laugh, it just shows their ignorance. If you fall, stand up, laugh it off, and try it again. Okay?" 

"Okay, Jack. I ... I trust you." 

Jack's heart swelled at the words as he thought silently, "What is it about little boys named Danny anyway?" 

"Ouch!" Danny cried, as he landed on his butt after Jack released him the first time from his hold. 

A few of the kids laughed as Danny slowly struggled to get up. Jack considered helping, but he decided to let Danny do it himself. It took a minute, but when he got up, Danny smiled and skated the few feet to where Jack stood. 

"Way to go, Danny. You did good! You fell down and you got right back up. You keep doing that. No matter what you do in life, when you fall down, smile, and get right back up." 

"I like you, Jack. I wish ... never mind. I'm going to try again." 

Jack took a sad breath as he watched, "I wish ... too," he said softly. 

**"DANNY HOPKINS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE? YOU GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT."**

Danny fell at the sound of the shrill voice. He wanted to cry, but he looked over at his friend, Jack, who nodded, and mouthed, "Remember what I said." 

Little Danny nodded, got back up, and skated to the exit, all on his own. He took off the skates, leaving them at the exit. 

**"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? HOW'D YOU PAY FOR THAT? SO HELP ME, DANNY, IF YOU TOOK MONEY OUT OF MY PURSE, I'LL ..."**

"Excuse me, Ma'am, I paid for the boy's admission." 

"And what right did you have to do that? He's not your son." 

"He's not yours, either," Jack said sternly. 

"Danny, carry these bags and get in the car. MOVE, or I'll tan your hide but good." 

Danny picked up all the bags which were way too heavy for a boy his size. He fell down, causing Mrs. Smith to look at him angrily. But then the child looked at Jack. He blew out a breath of air, smiled, got up, and again picked up the bags and walked to Mrs. Smith's car, stopping for a moment to look back at his new friend. 

"I'll thank you to stay out of my business. In this day and age, you think you'd know better than to play with small boys you don't know. Or is that your game?" 

Jack didn't flinch. He stared Mrs. Smith in the eye, an icy, chilling stare, "When's the last time you played with that boy? Or have you ever allowed him to do anything but be your slave? If you'll excuse me," Jack turned and walked away, leaving the angry woman behind. 

He walked swiftly, but stopped suddenly, seeing Daniel standing at the edge of the rink. 

"Danny, I'm sorry, I ..." 

"I know. I saw ... and heard. Thank you, Jack. You gave him something. Maybe it'll be enough. Let's go home." 

* * *

A few nights later, Jack found himself drawn to a box of items belonging to Daniel that was kept in the garage on the rafters. He took the box of memories down, and went through it, looking at photos of Daniel as a child with his loving parents. He saw a happy, contented boy, full of life and passion. 

There were also a handful of pictures of Daniel growing up with various foster families. Daniel's eyes didn't shine in those photos. He was sad, lost, and alone. Jack tossed the photos and memorabilia back into the box and put it back on the rafters. 

He went to his study, and pulled out an old address book, and dialed a number. 

"Annie Glenn, please. Tell her it's Jack O'Neill." 

Jack tapped a pencil on the desk as he waited. 

"Hey, Annie, it's Jack. ... Yeah, I know, years come and go quicker than I'd like, and I have the gray hair to prove it. ... No, not kidding, it's gray all right! ...  <laughter> Really? That's great! ... Listen, Annie, are you still working with Child Welfare? ... Really? Good for you. Annie, I'd like to talk with you about something, about a boy ... his name is Danny Hopkins and all I really know is that he either lives in the Springs or somewhere close and he's living with some woman named Smith who has two other kids, but I don't know if they are hers or foster kids like Danny. ... Yeah, I know you can't say much, but can we meet, and I'll explain then? ... Thanks, Annie. I'll be there!" 

* * *

"The lunch was great, Jack, and you may be gray, but you certainly haven't lost your charm." 

"Glad to hear it. Sometimes, charm is the only thing I have working for me!" 

"Oh, I doubt that. Okay, Jack, enough catching up with old times. What's your concern about Danny Hopkins?" 

"He's an unhappy little boy." 

"Mrs. Smith is a qualified foster parent, Jack. I checked her out." 

"Check her out again," Jack said, as he explained about the incident at the small ice rink. 

"Maybe she was just having a bad day." 

"No, I don't think so. Tell me something, Annie. Is Danny eligible for adoption?" 

"Yes, he is, but so many families want babies, and Danny is so quiet that they ..." 

"I know. They think there's something wrong. They don't see he's just a scared little boy who's been abandoned and wants nothing more than to be loved and to love." 

Annie sat in amazement, "Jack, I don't know what to say." 

"I don't want you to say anything. I want you to get that boy out of that home and somewhere ... where he can smile." 

"That's easier said than done. He's already been in four foster homes." 

"Stop. I know the story," Jack got up, taking out his wallet to leave money to cover the check, "Annie, there comes a time when someone has to stand up and say enough. I'm telling you that boy needs a family. He's a boy, Annie, not a baggage handler. He should be playing, not beckoning to the calls of a cow." 

"Jack!" 

"I'm sorry because I'm not sorry. When's this friggin' system going to change? You have no idea what that boy's life is going to turn out to be if you don't do something, and soon." 

Annie stood, "Jack, why is this so important to you?" 

"Because I ... I know someone who used to be that little boy, and I just don't understand, Annie. Gawd," Jack was turning misty eyed, hating himself for it but unable to stop it. 

"I've turned into a sentimental slob," Jack breathed deeply trying to regain control, "Annie, that little boy deserves more than he's getting. I have to go. Thanks for lunch." 

Jack strode off, not giving Annie a chance to say anything more. 

* * *

Three days later, Jack came home to a message on his answering machine. 

"Jack, it's Annie. I just wanted you to know that the child in question has been moved to another home. I wish I could say that will solve the problem, but if it means anything at all, Mrs. Smith has been dropped from the list of approved foster parents." 

Jack erased the message, took a beer from the refrigerator and plopped down in his favorite chair, his head turned towards the mantle and the picture of Daniel with his parents in Egypt. 

"Crap! It's not enough," Jack stated, opening the beer and drinking it hastily. 

* * *

"Jack, what are you doing?" Daniel walked into the study, concerned that his lover had been missing in action for over three hours, and considering they only had a 24-hour downtime, that was a bit unusual. 

"Oh, nothing, Danny," Jack placed his address book back in the desk drawer. 

"Writing cards? I thought you did that already?" Daniel had noticed the stack of cards on the end of the desk. 

"Yeah, well, I ... forgot a few people." 

"Jack," Daniel said, suspicious of his lover, but before he could say more, Jack rose and scooped Daniel up for a kiss, a Jack O'Neill Special, the one that fried Daniel's brain cells. 

Daniel forgot about the cards as he and Jack celebrated the holidays their own unique way! 

* * *

The message played on the answering machine "... so don't be late, Jack. They only have a short amount of time they can be here. The plane arrives at 4 p.m., and the meeting will take place right after that. And then, Jack, if we pull this off, you are buying me the biggest lobster dinner we can find!" 

Daniel couldn't figure out what the message meant. He played it over and over, but it didn't make any sense. The first part of the message indicated that whatever it was, Jack didn't have advance warning, and the caller obviously didn't know Jack was working late at the SGC. 

Daniel picked up the phone. 

"O'Neill." 

"Jack, there's a message on the machine for you." 

"Hello to you, too." 

"I don't understand it, Jack," Daniel said, ignoring Jack's jovial mood. 

"Okay, what's it say?" 

Daniel relayed the message in its entirety and then asked, "What's it about?" 

Jack looked at his watch, "Geez, Danny, it's 1530. I need to run. Thanks for calling. I'll explain later." 

Daniel heard the click, flinching briefly. He wondered if he should be worried, but decided it must just be some Air Force thing. 

* * *

It was only a few days before Christmas, and Daniel and Jack had made their holiday season as bright as possible, as they always did. Jack had managed to evade the conversation about the phone message, but it hadn't been that hard because once Daniel decided it was military based, he more or less let it go. Jack hadn't done anything else to garner suspicion, and he had definitely been present and accounted for, and Daniel had the body to prove it! 

"Jack, I thought we were going to see The Nutcracker?" 

"We've seen it." 

"But it's a tradition, and where are we going?" 

"You'll see," Jack grinned. 

It was that big Irish grin that always reached deep into Daniel's heart. Something was up, and if he kept thinking about that smile, he knew he really would be "up." 

"The mall? Jack? I don't want to go into that zoo again," Daniel whined. 

"We aren't, Love, look!" 

Daniel looked in the direction his partner had nodded towards, the small ice rink. His nose scrunched as he took a couple of steps forward. 

"Jack, isn't that the same little boy?" 

"Danny." 

"What?" 

Jack laughed, "No, his name is Danny, Danny Hopkins, soon to be Danny Hopkins Jenkins. Now how's that for a name?" 

"I don't ..." 

"Come on," Jack tugged his lover towards the rink. 

"Jack!" the little boy ran, jumping up into Jack's arms. 

"Hey there slugger, how's it going tonight?" 

"Just great. I get to go on a plane. It's not an F-15, though." 

Jack laughed, "Well, who knows. Maybe someday you'll grow up and fly one." 

"Wow, that would be so cool, Jack." 

"Evening, Jack." 

"Hi, Annie," and turning towards a smiling couple that stood next to Annie, "Julie, Dave ... good to see you again." 

"We owe you," Julie said, holding back a tear. 

"Jack, Julie says maybe we can come back and visit sometime. Can I?" 

"Anytime you want, Slugger." 

"Jack?" Daniel finally said, totally confused. 

The older man smiled, "Hey Slugger, this is Danny, my friend I've talked about." 

"We have the same name," little Danny smiled. 

Daniel returned the smile, "Hi, Danny. It's good to meet you. I didn't know you and Jack had become such good friends." 

Danny threw his arms around Jack and hugged him tight, "He's my best friend in the whole wide world!" 

"Ah, just wait until you get settled in Baltimore," Jack said, lowering the boy to the ground. "You are going to meet so many kids your age. You'll forget me in no time," Jack tugged on the boy's coat, fastening a button that had come undone. 

"Na huh, not ever, Jack." 

Jack smiled, and stood up and turned his attention back to Daniel. 

"Daniel, this is Dave and Julie Jenkins. Dave and I went to college together. He's a civil engineer now, and they are going to adopt Danny here." 

"Adopt?" 

"Yep ... paperwork is in the mill, and it's going to go through with a breeze." 

"Well, it's never quite that easy or quick," Annie chimed, and seeing Danny's worried look, she added, "but it will go through," she smiled. 

"Why don't we go skating?" Julie asked the small group, "Danny says he loves to skate." 

"Sounds like fun. C'mon, Danny, let's go get those skates." 

By habit, not only did little Danny start to follow, but so did Daniel, until he stopped himself, and blushed, looking sheepishly at the Jenkins and Annie, "He ... um ... calls me Danny most of the time." 

They all laughed, and Dave said, "We need skates, too, so let's tag along." 

The group spent an hour at the rink and then went to dinner at a nearby restaurant. Afterwards, they went back to the hotel where Dave and Julie were staying and popped in a video that Danny had asked to see, "The Thunderbirds." 

An hour later, little Danny fell asleep in Julie's arms. She smiled as she kissed his forehead. 

"He's a beautiful little boy. He just insisted on getting something with planes in it." 

"Yeah, we're going to have a pilot for a son," Dave said to his wife. 

"I'd better put him to bed," Julie stood, but Jack moved forward. 

"Would it be all right if I ..." 

Julie smiled, "Of course, Jack. I wish you could see us off tomorrow." 

"Me, too, but we're," looking at Daniel, "we're going to be out of town for the next two days." 

Jack took little Danny to the bedroom and tucked him in. 

"Jack?" the little boy said. 

"Hey, you're supposed to be asleep." 

"Will I see you again?" 

"I hope so, Danny. You know where I am. If you ever need anything, I'll be here, and so will my friend, Daniel. But Dave and Julie, they love you so much, and I just know they'll give you everything you need." 

"New parents. Jack, do I have to forget my real mommy and daddy?" 

"Oh no, never, and don't be afraid to talk to Dave and Julie about it. They have all your old stuff, whenever you want to look at it, and they promised me they'd help you to always remember the parents that brought you into this world. In a way, you're very lucky." 

Danny smiled, "Because I have two sets of parents who love me!" 

"Yeah, that's right. Now go to sleep, and be happy. Okay?" 

"I love you, Jack." 

"I love you, too, Danny," Jack hugged the little boy tightly as the boy leaped into his arms, resting his head on his shoulder. 

"Jack? Take care of Big Danny, too, okay? I think he needs a hug, too." 

"Oh, don't worry. Some day, My Danny is going to be happy, too. I'm going to make sure of that." 

Jack placed a kiss on Danny's forehead, and stood. He turned out the light on the nightstand, and walked to the door, where Daniel stood, a tear in his eye. 

"Gawd, Jack." 

"Let's go home, Danny," Jack walked past his lover. 

They needed to touch, to hold each other, and they couldn't do that where they were. They said goodbye to the Jenkins and Annie, and headed home where they made love. 

As they snuggled after their lovemaking, Daniel's head on Jack's shoulder, his fingers playing with Jack's chest hairs, Daniel said quietly, "That's what those cards were about." 

"Cards?" 

"On your desk, that night when you ... distracted me." 

"The boy needed a home, and I decided I had to find him one." 

"What did you do, write everyone in your address book?" 

"No, only a select few, special people I felt I could trust with someone like Danny." 

"And Annie?" 

"Old friend of Sara's and mine from way back. She's head of the child welfare department now." 

"Why didn't you tell me what you were doing?" 

"Because I didn't want you to be disappointed. That little boy was you, Danny, and there was no way in Netu I was going to let you get your hopes up and then have them dashed. No way," Jack placed a kiss on Daniel's head. 

Daniel chuckled lightly. 

"What?" 

"He trusted you from the start, for virtually no reason, just like ... like I did." 

"It's the uniform." 

Daniel winced, "Oh no, it's not, unless of course, we're talking your dress blues. Gawd, you're so sexy in your dress blues. I could just eat you." 

"And you have," Jack happily cajoled. 

Daniel chuckled wickedly, "Yes, I have," and kissed Jack's chest. 

"Thank you, Jack, for giving that a little boy a home." 

"I didn't do it. It's Dave and Julie. They've been trying to have kids for a while. They'll be good parents." 

"And they'll let him remember?" 

"Yep, I made sure of that. Little Danny is going to know that all four of his parents loved him to the ends of the Earth." 

"He's ... happy." 

"Getting there." 

"Why did he ask about me? I mean, he barely met me." 

"I told him about you." 

Daniel raised his head in question. 

"I told him you were my best friend, that I loved you, and that I understood a little about what he was going through because you had lived through it. I told him that knowing how hard it had been for you, that I couldn't, and wouldn't, let it happen to him." 

Daniel rested again on his Jack pillow, "What if the adoption doesn't go through?" 

"Oh it will. I'm calling in a favor or two. It pays to have some old buddies who are Generals. Little Danny will be a Jenkins by the end of January at the latest." 

"I love you, Jack." 

"I love you, Danny." 

~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Orrymain


End file.
